Black Lagoon Season 4, The Fourth Onslaught
by Deathglider003
Summary: The criminal orginization known as the League of Assassins enter the fray in Roanapur placing hits on federal agents. Eda is assigned to infiltrate them and gain intel. Revy deals with revenge in her own way, and Rock is held in Russia against his will.


Episode 1

[Opening theme: Jesus - Gackt]

Title: Welcome to LOA

[Opening scene]

[The sound of a roaring engine can be heard as the screen remains black. The engines kicks it into fifth gear and continues to pick up speed. The picture starts coming into view as more screeching tires can be heard along with obscenities from other drivers screaming out their window. Camera is below the speeding then pushes forward to bumper. The camera turns a full 180 degree turn to face the bumper then rotates around the car to the driver side door. The camera tilts up to view a shadow of person driving the vehicle but no identification. It ascends higher and looks directly into the driver's window but still can't see the driver due to the dirty windows. Then a giveaway to the drivers identity comes up, a voice. "Out of the fucking way you piece of shit!" the female voice shouts.]

As Revy maneuvers their dusty red car in and out and traffic she tries to analyze what she had just seen five minutes ago back at the apartment. Brief flashes of the scene repeat over and over in her brain, feeding the hatred within her. The moment Rock had before he realized he was dead. What could she have possibly have said to him before he died? The question rolled around in her mind like a hamster spinning about in it's wheel. The muzzle flash then the blood splatter on the wall. She grit her teeth tightly and squeezed the steering wheel powerfully. The other woman that was there talking to Rock, who was she? What did she tell him? The one thing that truly meant something to her was gone in a blink of an eye and the person who she spent days with took that away from her with no hesitation. She was right from the start to never let her guard down. "Emotions, who fucking needs them?" she mumbled to herself as she drifted the car around a corner abruptly cutting off a blue sedan. The car honked but she paid no attention to the driver and kept the car flying down the road. As the car reached the city limits she could see the church off in the distance at the end of island. [Camera rotates to the back of the car and stops following. Dirt and dust kick up onto the frame as the car becomes a small object in the distance].

[Inside the government issued car with Eda and Michelle]

As the two were talking the car came to a quick stop. Michelle yells at the driver "What the hell is the problem?" she asks. "Sorry ma'am, some idiot driver cut us off," the driver said as she honked his horn at the dusty red car that cut him off. "Yes, well make sure you pay more attention," Michelle says as she sits back in her seat. Eda continues to go over the dossier of the L.O.A organization.

"How am I suppose to infiltrate this place?" Eda asked Michelle. "Command is still figuring out a way to do so but what I think would be set you up as a freelance agent here and let them come to you," Michelle explained.

The driver drove through the city to their destination at the dock where they were to meet their ride back to the dreadnaught. Eda and Michelle continued to discuss what the organization was about. Michelle explained that the funding of L.O.A was unknown and that all their hits they managed to pull off increased the bloodshed and criminal activity to limits where foreign government officials had to be brought in to handle the situation. Eda face quickly became a frown as she listened to what might possibly go on in Roanapur. She couldn't give two shits what L.O.A really did or what Michelle had planned for her. The thought of killing Michelle right now and booting her out of door made her smile a bit as she looked at Michelle pretending to listen to what she was talking about.

Two snaps of the finger in Eda's face shook her out of the day dream. "Are you listening Eda?" Michelle inquired. "Yes, I fucking heard you. Infiltrate L.O.A and find who's planning the hits," Eda rehearsed. "Wrong Eda," Michelle said with a displeased look on her face. "You need to get you head out of your ass and in the game because these assassins are no joke," Michelle said as she tossed her one bundle of folders that held what photos of the few assassins.

Eda untied the bundle and went over the photos. Michelle started pointing out the who the red circled people were. "The man with bright red lightly spiked hair with the face mask is a man named Shizu," Michelle said. "Out of the group he has assassinated most foreign ambassadors of several European countries. From the intel that has surfaced about him he is probably the number one assassin within the group. He works with a team of men that are trained in the arts of ninjutsu," Michelle said. Eda just looked at the face of the partially covered man and gave the folder back to Michelle.

Michelle pointed at the next man. "This behemoth really has no name. He can easily be spotted a mile away due to his height but by the time you see him, it's already too late," Michelle said. "He specializes in explosives. He destroyed several embassies in Africa and two embassies in Russia. This man is truly a monster Eda and should be dealt with extreme caution if you ever meet him," Michelle said quietly. "Here is his body count of the last bombing," Michelle expressed.

Eda looked over the body count of the man and saw that they were all children between the ages of 12 and 18. She then viewed the photos the of bodies of children that were caught within the blast. It didn't phase her one bit but it did put a bad taste in her mouth. Limbs missing and charred clothing melted to the bodies of the kids. She slowly closed the folder of that and gave it back to Michelle. As Michelle started on the third person the car came to a stop. "Ma'am, we're here," the driver said. Eda glanced out the window and saw they were at the docks again. A small chopper was waiting for them at the end of the pier. "Where are we going?" Eda asked. "Back to the Dreadnaught so you can meet your new crew," Michelle said with a smile. "You're going to need their help if you're going to be dealing with L.O.A," Michelle said as she walked down the pier to the chopper.

The pilot got out and opened the door for Michelle and waited for Eda. Eda stood outside the door and thought about what she would be doing. "I work alone Michelle, you know that already," Eda said as she turned her back to the chopper. "Don't make this difficult Eda. You know as well as I do that if you don't do this then we'll get rid of you easily and replace you with someone who can do this job properly," Michelle said as she extended her hand to Eda holding the earphones for the chopper. "Is that a threat?" Eda snapped quickly. "Take it how you want Eda. Some of the higher ups have been questioning your methods and don't know where your allegiance lies. Your actions right now will prove to them whether or not you can be trusted with this task," Michelle paused "Do this and I can personally see that after this is all done that you can only deal with me and no one else, but if you don't then...well we all know how most spies are dealt with," Michelle finished. Eda's teeth grinded in her mouth and her fists clinched tightly but in the back of her mind she knew Michelle was right. Eda turned back to the chopper and snatched earphones from Michelle's hands and climbed in. The pilot closed the passenger door and started the bird up. As the chopper ascended into the sky and flew towards the Dreadnaught Eda couldn't help but realize that she was going against everything she believed in. "You made the right choice," Michelle said as she looked straight ahead through the cockpit window towards the carrier.

[Lagoon office, 10 minutes after Revy left]

"Did Revy say where she was going?" Dutch asked Benny. "I haven't a clue. Probably the Yellow Flag or something," Benny answered. Benny got up from his seat and went to his room to go take a nap. As Benny walked to his room he heard a faint sound coming from his room. His pace quickened as he saw his headphones on the ground and his video player rolling. "Fucking Revy, always messing with my stuff," Benny mumbled to himself. He bent over and picked up the black headphones and heard the message repeating that Revy heard. '_The hell..._' Benny thought. He rewound the video tape and watched it from the beginning. He watched everything go down in the hospital room. "Dutch get your ass in here, we got a problem!" Benny shouted. Dutch sprung up to his feet and rushed to the room. "What's wrong?" he asked. "Check this out," Benny said as he pointed the screen. Dutch and Benny watched the assassination of Rock. "Holy Christ," Dutch said right after the bullet entered and exited Rock's head splattering blood and brain matter over the wall behind him.

"Here, now check this out," Benny said as he fast forward to the message. As Dutch listened to the voice he started to get a splitting headache. As the voice continued the urge to kill the woman and Eda in the video became more stronger. Dutch collapsed to the ground on his knees holding his head. It was as if someone was trying to break out of skull with sledge hammers. The constant pounding like a drum continued over and over. Benny quickly turned off the message and got a hold of Dutch to snap him out of it. His body convulsed as if he was having an epileptic seizure. Benny smacked Dutch a few times to wake him up. Benny smacked him so hard that his Dutch's glasses flew off his face and broke as the it collided with the wall. Dutch regained control of his body and eyes and saw Benny holding him in his arm while they were on the ground. The sunlight that had entered the room was blinding Dutch for the first few minutes as his eyes adjusted. "Dutch, are you ok man?" Benny asked sounding worried. "What the hell happened?" Dutch asked. "I'm not sure but all of a sudden you were on your knees clinching your head in pain. I tried to snap you out of it but your body started to convulse; so I did the next thing that came into my head..." Benny paused. "Which was beat you back into consciousness," he said with a clever looking grin. "For a smart guy, you sure know some stupid ass methods," Dutch said. "It worked didn't it?" Benny asked rhetorically. Dutch just grumbled.

Dutch got up from the floor and stumbled around the room and made his way to his bedroom. As he got to his room and felt around for the dresser and opened the top drawer and removed another pair of sunglasses beneath his socks. "Much better," he said. Dutch returned to Benny's room to figure out what was up with the message. "So what was that?" Dutch asked. "I'm not sure. I'm going to need time to diagnose this message. It's encrypted but there's nothing I can't get passed," Benny said as he cracked his knuckles.

As Benny started decoding the message he asked Dutch if there was anything else he felt when listening to the message.

Dutch could only respond with the simple answer "to kill the woman and Eda," he said.

"Hmm..." responded Benny as he continued to work.

"So what about Revy?" Dutch asked. "Not sure, but until I figure this out the only thing I can assume is to follow the carnage which should lead you to her," Benny suggested. "This isn't going to be pretty," Dutch remarked as he left Benny's room. "_It never is,_" Benny said to himself. Dutch hurried out the door and looked down the road and definitely saw the chaos Revy had started creating with her bad driving. Dutch rushed over to one of the car's that was pulled over to the side of the road and stole it. He stepped on the gas the raced after Revy.

[Rip off Church, 10:50am]

Ever since the last attack on the Rip off Church; the church had undergone has dramatic changes. The once calming looking church had been turned into a small military garrison. There was barbed wire encircling the church with several guard towers placed around the perimeter. A small sandbag bunker was the checkpoint at the entrance of the church. Three guards standing in monitored the entrance. The troops that held down the fort while Eda and her team handled Chriton were called "The Leftovers". A small garrison of 20 privatized military security, common mercenaries that Roanapur had to offer but with more training than a local thug would have.

The sun was beating down on the three guards at the checkpoint. Sweat was dribbling off the back of their necks and down their backs. One of them wiped his neck with a checkered bandana and continue to pace back and forth while the other two puffed on their cigarettes and bullshitted with each other. "Stop pacing man, you're just going to tire yourself out," one of them said. The guard just grunted and continued pacing. As the three continued to do nothing the sound of an approaching car engine perked their ears up. "Rip off church expecting anyone?" the guard asked. One of the guards grabbed the clipboard and saw no scheduled appointments. "Doesn't say," he responded. The car engine got louder as it drew closer. "Do we stop it?" he asked. "Of course dumb shit, just hold out your hand and the car will stop," he responded. The guards caught a glimpse of the car speeding towards them. "I think that's Lagoon Company's car," he said. The car was seconds out from their position. The guard held out his sign to halt the car but it did not stop. The other two guards raised aimed their automatic weapons at the car. "Get the hell out of the way man!" the two of them yelled at their comrade. The red car slammed into the guard. The guarded hit the windshield and flew into the air and came flying to the ground below killing him instantly.

The car broke through the small checkpoint. Revy bailed out of the car while it was going and let the car crash right into the front of the church. The two guards sounded the alarm and alerted everyone. As dust and debris engulfed the area Revy dusted herself off and pulled out her reapers and shouted one word from the top her lungs "Eda!" The mercenaries opened fire onto Revy as she stood there. Like a starving third world country child she went to town on the leftovers. She ran towards the men opening fire on them as well. They all scattered and sought out cover from the incoming bullets. Revy pulled her whittman style gun play on the mercenaries. One by one the reapers quickly started racking up the body count. Revy ducked behind one of the sandbag bunkers within the garrison and reloaded her pistols. She lobbed one of her grenades over the barrier towards the mercenaries. An explosion of screams of body parts filled the sky. Revy switched to semi automatic and started to pop up and down from her cover picking guys off single handedly.

15 minutes had passed since she entered the garrison and the body count was at 13. One of the only guards in the tower witnessed Revy's devastation from his spot. No missed hits at all. It was as if she knew where to shoot each time. She drove men from cover only to nail them to the ground with a quick switch to automatic fire on her pistols. With her attention on the men in front her the merc saw his chance to end it right here and now with a bullet to the back of head. He slowly took aim at Revy and adjusted his sights. As Revy continued the eyes of another mercenary tipped her off to what was going to happen. Revy clicked to automatic on both reapers and jumped into the air spinning backwards onto her propelling herself backwards. The guard fired but hit the ground Revy was previously standing on. She pulled both triggers as she saw the lone mercenary in the tower. The bullets ate up the tower and mercenary instantaneously entering and exiting the wood paneling and the flesh and bones of his body and cover. She tumbled to the ground backwards pulling a small somersault nailed the last mercenary with a shot to the throat. He grabbed his throat to try to the gushing blood but it was too late. The reapers leaked out smoke and Revy dripped with sweat, both fired up for more.

Revy loaded in new magazines as she walked to the crashed car. She popped open the trunk and pulled out the single RPG she had brought along. She backed away and fired that puppy. The RPG spiraled through the air leaving a small jet stream behind it. It connected with the car exploding the car and the front door of the church. A fireball lifted into the sky and hot wind blew dried the sweat on Revy. The black smoke from the explosion could be seen from downtown Roanapur. Revy made her way up to the newly created front door. She pressed her back up against the wall and tossed in her last two grenades. The smaller explosion deafened and wounded the rest of the soldiers inside. She calmly walked into the church with one action in mind. She slowly walked down the middle aisle with her reapers held in both hands. The low sounds of wounded men could be heard through the smoke. She fired shot after shot through the smoke and into the wounded men. As the smoke cleared she stood in front of Christ himself. She looked up towards the Christ on the crucifix and quickly shot the head off his body.

Ricky, who was watching from the corner of the hallway leading towards the back rooms saw how Revy gave no quarter to those in her wake. Revy spotted him in the corner of her eye and shot at his feet. Startling him he fell back on the floor and heard the footsteps of death approach him. He reached for his pistol and aimed it at the opening of the hallway. Revy turned the corner and caught a bullet graze her cheek. She didn't flinch as the bullet grazed her. She shot the gun on of Ricky's hand and stared at him. He held his bloody hand in pain as he watched her approach him. She bent over and dragged him by the leg out to the front. She then grabbed him the excess of cloth of his robe and pinned him up against the wall. "Where is she?" she asked dementedly. "I don't know," Ricky whimpered. She looked at him with displeasure and grabbed the long pointed candle holder and jabbed it into his hand pinning it to the wall. Ricky cried out as the semi blunt object forced it's way through his skin and into the wall behind him. "Eda, where is she?" she asked again as she held another candle holder firmly. Ricky honestly didn't know where Eda was but knew that he couldn't say he didn't know. He stuttered with the words but couldn't find them. As she was about to jam the candle holder into his other palm she heard a pistol click behind her.

[Camera moves to Revy's face and blurs her out of and focuses on the nun behind her]

"Do you think you can come into my Church and forcefully ask for any information?" Yolanda asked as she pointed her golden Desert Eagle at Revy. "Move one more inch and I drop you where you stand Revy," Yolanda ordered.

Revy looked at Ricky and eased up off him. "Yes, that's it, now drop the candle holder," Yolanda said. Revy dropped the candle holder. It fell through the air and hit ground and made a loud "thud!". With that sound Revy twirled around lowering her body into a crouch position and pulled her reaper. Yolanda shot but was too slow to catch Revy. Revy shot Yolanda directly in the chest. Yolanda flew backwards and crashed to the floor. Revy grinned as she saw Yolanda face as the bullet went into her. She picked back up the candle holder and forced it into Ricky's hand and hammered it in with the butt of the reaper. "Tell her, I'm looking for her," Revy said grimly. She walked back down the isle passed Yolanda's body. Blood dripped out of her chest and her lungs filled with fluid. She began drowning in her own blood. As Yolanda looked up as Revy passed over her she saw the reaper in her left hand pass over her. Yolanda closed her eyes. Two more bullets fired out of the reaper into Yolanda's skull. Revy walked outside and hotwired Ricky's motorcycle and peeled out from the small parking lot and went back towards downtown.

[Dash camera of Dutch driving to the church]

As Dutch followed the chaos Revy had caused he felt that in his gut he wasn't going to be pleased with what he saw. He remembers the last time Revy went rogue. The Nazi's deserved what was coming to them, they were Nazi's after all, but this is different. Rock was something tangible she could somewhat hold on to. Then having it ripped away from her so quickly would play one mind fuck with anyone. As Dutch thought about things he continued to press harder on the accelerator. Black smoke rose from where he was headed to. "Shit," he said as he saw the smoke. The car went in and out of traffic picking up speed. Suddenly a motorcyclist damn near crashed into Dutch coming from the other direction as he changed lanes. Dutch yanked the wheel to the side. The car jerked off the road and into a small embankment. The airbags went off and broke Dutch's other pair of glasses. "This is just not my day," Dutch said as he lied his head on the air bag. He lost consciousness soon afterwards.

Several pedestrians saw the crash and rushed over to the car and opened the door. They helped Dutch out of the car and carried him away from the car and sat him down. Still unconscious the pedestrians shook him a bit so he'd regain consciousness. As they shook him Dutch acted on instincts and pulled his sidearm and pointed it at the helpful pedestrian. "Whoa! Whoa! Easy there buddy, no one is going to hurt you," he said as he sprang to his feet and slowly backed away from Dutch. Dutch holstered his pistol and apologized. He turned away from the small gathered crowd and started walking again towards the smoke. The pedestrian and others blocked his path and urged him to sit back down and wait for medical assistance but Dutch reassured them that he was ok. "You really shouldn't be walking sir," the pedestrian said. "Now either you can get out of my way or I can force you out of the way," Dutch suggested. "Alright, fine but let me take you to where you're going ok," the pedestrian replied. He ran back to his sedan and pulled it up in front of Dutch. He got out and opened the door for Dutch. "Here get in," the pedestrian said as he tried to help Dutch into the car. "Thanks," Dutch paused "But I'll take myself," Dutch said. Dutch grabbed the pedestrians hand and flipped him over his shoulder. He landed on his back and went limp. Dutch snagged the keys out of the man's hand and hopped into the car and took off toward the smoke.

It was another 10 minutes before Dutch arrived to the destroyed garrison. Mercenary bodies were scattered over the ground with empty bullet casings decorating their lifeless bags of flesh. Dutch didn't realize they were mercenaries but thought they were federal agents. "Damn it, you just had to go off the deep end with this," he said as he looked around for survivors. Dutch gently laughed to himself and thought that with Revy being like this there was no survivors. He looked back in front of him and saw what was left of this car. "Bitch," he grumbled as he looked onto the charred but still flaming scrap metal which was once his car. He slowly moved inside and took a look at more of mercenary bodies. He then saw Yolanda lying on the floor in a pool of blood. Dutch ran quickly to her but found that she was already dead. As he looked onto Yolanda he heard a voice to the right of him. "Can you help me down from here?" Ricky asked.

Dutch helped Ricky down and bandaged up his hands. Ricky sat down on a piece of what was left of a bench and just looked over his shoulder at Yolanda. "I've only known her for a few months and she was like a mother to me," he said as he turned away looking at the cross of Jesus. "Never in a million years did I even see this coming," Ricky paused and wiped his eyes. "She'll pay for this Dutch, you know that right?" Ricky said. Dutch covered Yolanda with one of the curtains on the walls. He didn't bother saying anything to Ricky to dampen his spirits of revenge. He knew that if Ricky was to pursue Revy she'd end him before he could get a shot off. "Did she say anything?" Dutch asked. "Yeah," he replied. "Tell Eda I'm looking for her," Ricky stated. Dutch walked back outside and got back into the car and started her up. Ricky rushed after him and stopped him before he could drive off. "What should I do?" Ricky asked in a panicked tone of voice. "I don't care what you do, but stay away from Revy. If you like living then you'll understand," Dutch said as he popped the gears of the car in reverse and pulled a 180 facing the road. He waved his hand out the window and raced downtown to find Revy. Ricky just stood there as the dust kicked up from the car and left him in an instant.

[Camera cuts to a 90 degree downward angle of the carrier Dreadnaught. A helicopter lands on the deck. The passenger side door opens up and Michelle and Eda get out. Camera cuts in front of the and moves with them as they walk to helm of the ship]

Two guards saluted Michelle and Eda as they walked towards the tower. A loud squeak was heard as the doors to the tower opened up. They walked inside and headed upstairs. They got to the helm and saw everyone at work. Eda noticed a man in the middle with brass on his shoulders. She knew right away that the man was the guy in charge of the ship. He turned towards them and gave Michelle a slight nod. The man features were harden. His face was chiseled like a work of art. His cheeks had scars all over them and he had lost pigment in one of his eyes. He had sharply cut grey hair that looked highly professional. The man's was well within his 50's but he was built as if he was in his 30's. His arms bulged out from his sleeves and his chest was big. He extended his arm out to Eda. She shook his hand and gave her a slight nod as well. She felt the grip of a former soldier. His hands had seen plenty of battles.

"Let's go somewhere so we can talk in private," he said as he moved passed the two women. "Follow me," he ordered calmly. The two followed him right away. They descended further into the metal beast. Eda looked around for all possible exits if she ever had to escape. Service men and women saluted as they walked passed certain areas of the ship that were occupied. They got to what looked like the briefing room. There were maps on the wall and chairs scattered about on the floor. The man took a seat down in front of a large table and asked the two of them to have a seat. "Forgive my rudeness for not introducing myself quickly but I felt it'd be better for introductions to be saved until in private," He mentioned. "Don't sweat it pops, I kind of figured out who you were by the status on your shoulders and chest," Eda said casually. Michelle shook her head with displeasure. "Sorry sir, she hasn't see much authority where she has been," Michelle quickly apologized. The man waved his hand in the air as if he was telling her not to apologize on Eda's behalf. "My name is Admiral Kreiger, this is my ship young lady," he said as he stood up.

Michelle spoke up. "He will be aiding you in flushing out L.O.A from Roanapur," she said. "Your boss is right..." Kreiger said but was cut off by Eda. "She ain't' my fucking boss," Eda snapped. Kreiger expression turned to slightly irritated look. "Just get this show on the road, I don't have time for these pleasantries," Eda said. Kreiger sat back down in his chair and stared at her firmly. "Right," he said. "You will be aided my a select task force put together by Michelle and myself personal choices. These men will meet you at your church at 1900hrs by chopper," Kreiger said. "There are 20 of them. They act on your orders but if I feel that there is something wrong with your orders my orders will supersede yours," He said. "With my time here I don't plan on sending more men to their graves," Kreiger said. He got up from his chair and started walking out of the room. "That's all I have to say really. I hope that further in our future meetings you show some more respect to your superiors. Over there you may do things differently but when you are on this ship you are a piece of America, so keep that in mind," Kreiger finished as he turned the corner leaving the two in the room to themselves.

Michelle sat back down and ran her hands through her hair. "Can't you just show that you are part of the team Eda?" Michelle asked. Eda scoffed and pulled out a cigarette and puffed on that for a few minutes. "I'll meet you at the chopper," Eda said with the cigarette in her mouth. As she left the room she saw Kreiger standing right by the side of the door. She looked him up and down and continued on. "_piece of America, tch! Yeah fucking right_," Eda said to herself and headed back up to the deck. Kreiger strolled back into the briefing room and chatted with Michelle for a minute. "You think she can be trusted?" He asked. "No, not really but at the moment she is the only one I can think of that can handle this assignment. Just give her what she needs and if the higher ups find her a liability then she can be disposed of," Michelle said. "Are you suggesting we keep an eye on her for treachery?" Kreiger suggested. "You better believe it," Michelle said. "The last thing we need is a rogue agent," she added. Kreiger nodded and went back up to the helm while Michelle went to the deck where Eda was waiting for her.

As Eda reached the top of the deck, a large gust of wind blew past her sending chills down her spine. She peered out at Roanapur in the distance and saw that from this point Roanapur never looked better. She continued to debate what to do in her situation. Betrayal wasn't in her blood when she first came onto the company but now, now that it has been several years working on her own for the most part. Seeing all the 'in's and out's' of criminal life. A bad taste came into her mouth when she felt that everything was going to be taken away from her. She walked over to the chopper and sat up against it and waited with the pilot for Michelle to get back. The pilot nudged her arm a bit to get her attention for some reason. "What?" she asked, sounding annoyed. "Is it normal for there to be smoke rising in the air like that?" he asked. "Depends on where you're looking. If it's near the left edge of the island then that's probably Hotel Moscow. If it's near the right then that's Triad territory," she explained. "You get what I'm saying?" she said. "Yeah, I understand," he paused. As Eda rubbed her eyes he asked another question. "But what about if it looks like it is in the middle?" he asked. Eda put her glasses on and looked out towards the city and realized that the smoke was coming from the area where the church was. "Christ, what the fuck?" she said.

"How fast can you get this bitch in the air?" she asked. "Quickly, why?" the pilot said. "We need to get over to that smoke, I think I know where it's coming from," she said. "My orders were to wait..." the pilot's sentenced was interrupted with Eda's pistol staring him right in the face. "I don't care what you orders are. Take me to that smoke now!" she barked. The pilot gave a quick yes and got into the chopper and started it up. Eda climbed in the co-pilot's seat and pulled the headphones over her head. The chopper slowly began hovering off the deck. As the chopper hovered in place there were several loud knocks on the pilots door. Eda looked to her left and saw Michelle standing there with her hand covering her face from the wind kicking up from the blades. Eda slugged the pilots arm and pointed up. The pilot nodded and took off. Michelle stepped back from the chopper as it ascended. Michelle swore up a storm as the chopper moved off towards the smoke.

[Camera cuts to behind view of Revy on the motorcycle speeding down the highway. Camera pans over her right shoulder to see several police cars and fire department trucks speeding to where the church was. Revy kicks the motorcycle into the gear and puts more distance behind her. Camera pulls back and into the air and turns 90 degrees and sees Revy next point of origin, Yellow Flag]

Within minutes Revy arrived at Yellow Flag. Revy got off the bike and walked in. The smell of hard liquor, gun powder, and sweat filled the bar. The bar's jukebox was on and it was playing 'Lucile' by Little Richard. She stiffed arm the people that were in her way as she made her way to a seat at the bar. "How goes it Revy?" Bao asked as he poured her a shot of something. "You wouldn't happen to know where Eda is, would you Bao?" she asked as she just looked at the shot of liquor on the rustic wood bar. "No, I haven't seen her at all today. She usually stops by to order a case of her alcohol but that never happened either," Bao said as he continued to pour drinks at the bar. Revy downed the shot and asked for another. "You should try the church," he suggested. Revy smirked a bit when he said that but didn't say anything afterwards.

While Revy took shots of liquor the doors of the bar opened again. In walked a women had to be in the wrong place because she was wearing this dress the showed accentuated all her curves in the right way. Her hair was long and black and flowed down the front of her shoulders. Deep green eyes and full lips that could seduce any man alive. Her skin was light brown, as if she was mixed with something. Half Saudi and Half French. Her name was Jael.

Whistles came from all across the room as she strutted in. One of the locals took it upon himself to introduce her to his groin. He pulled the woman's arm forcefully and sat her on his lap. "Don't you look so good. I can make you feel so right. What's your name beautiful?" he asked her. "Jael, if you really do mean those things," she paused as she pulled her right leg up to her head leaning back a little then twisted her body so she straddled him. She dropped her right leg down his left side and scooted in closer to him. "Then you can show me in front of all your friends," she finished. More hooting and hollering overpowered the room. The man grabbed her hips and hoisted her up on the table and pushed her back so she had her back on the table. The man dropped his pants in a heartbeat and spread her legs quickly and got near her. She ran her thighs up the man's hips and put her ankles on his shoulders. "Such a naughty boy," she said. The man felt her soft skin against his scarred rough face. Her heels fell off her feet as she put one of her left foot behind his head. She then put her right foot on his face. The man licked the soles of her foot and put his dirty lips around her toes. She retracted her toes from his mouth and slowly moved it down his face. "So naughty, yet so foolish," she said as she placed her foot below his chin. Her leg muscles tightened then in one fluid motion the heel of her right foot and the topside of her left foot clamped down and snapped the man's neck.

A loud crack was heard as his neck broke and his head twisted around past his shoulder. His body dropped to the floor with his pants around his ankles. "Oh my god," one of his friends yelped. Jael smiled devilishly and kicked her self up off the table. She flicked her hair back with her hand and turned her head to and asked "Who's next?" The group of friends attacked Jael. Jael kicked her legs back vaulting herself over the table landing on her feet. As she landed she landed in a fighting stance. The men circled her and began launching an assault of punches and kicks. She easily dodged and blocked all that were thrown her way. With the men not stopping she grew tired of toying with them and followed up with her own attacks. She blocked punch to her face and grabbed the mans wrist and pulled him in close. She stiffened her hand and swung it at his elbow and popped his elbow out of his socket. The man screeched in pain and dropped to his knees. His arm broken she pulled him up off the ground and made a fist and landed a punch on his shoulder dislocating his shoulder. More screams came from his mouth. His friends did their best to stop her but she managed to put her prey that she had caught in their way. She took one step her prey's personal space and with her other leg kicked him straight in his gut. He flew back several feet and landed on his face.

The two men pulled out their knives and swung at her direction. Stiffening her fist she dodged the two swipes and landed a hit on one of their throats collapsing their wind pipe. She stepped into his personal space and pulled his head down into a thrusting knee. He stumbled backwards from the pain. She kicked his knee dislocating it. With one more kick to the bottom of his chin he fell to the floor. Blood oozing from his mouth he lied there but it wasn't enough for Jael. She approached him and heel stomped his chin, breaking it on the collision. The last one standing held his ground but knew that what he was doing was a mistake. He went for the gun on the table. As his fingers wrapped themselves around the handle, Jael's heel landed on top of his hand pinning it to the table. She launched herself with her free leg and landed a kick to his chest. The man took few steps back but couldn't get away from her fists. Immediately she laid into him with a series of quick punches to his chest and face. Overwhelmed by the power he lost all ability to stand and fell as the punches kept coming. The last punch she dealt was the deal breaker because it hit him square in the nose breaking it in several places and breaking his zygomatic arch on his eye. He fell unconscious afterwards.

She took a deep breath as she removed her fist from his face and wiped her forehead of sweat and ran her hand through her hair. She turned and looked at the man with his arm broken in several spots. She made small kissing gesture to him which scared him off running out the bar. She laughed to out loud then got up and regained her composure when she first entered. The rest of the men were staring at her with gawking eyes. The jukebox turned off as one of the songs ended. She walked up to the bar ordered a water for herself and a towel. Bao gave her the two and walked back to Revy. "Do you believe that?" Bao asked Revy. "The bitch can fight, it seems that is the trend these days," Revy said as she button her reaper. "Tch, fighting would be an understatement," Bao said. Jael fixed her hair and wiped off the alcohol on her. She noticed Revy sitting alone and offered to buy her a drink. Revy got up from the bar and told Bao she was looking for Eda. She got up and walked outside for a quick smoke before she went on her way. "Who's that?" Jael asked as if she didn't know already. "That's Revy, stay out of her way if you like living," he suggested. Jael got up from the stool and threw some money down on the bar and walked after Revy.

Jael opened the doors and saw Revy turn the corner down the alley. Jael rounded the corner and meet a barrel face to face with Revy standing behind it. Jael shot her hands up quickly. "I don't mean any harm, miss," she said courteously. "Standing on the wrong end of this" shaking the gun a bit "puts you in harm's way," she said. "Sorry, I'm just new in town and thought a fellow woman could help me," Jael said. "Do I look like a damn kiosk to you? Find someone else," she said as she smoked her cigarette. Revy holstered the reaper and turned away from Jael. "I can help you find that other woman in the video you saw," Jael said. Revy's ears perked and she stopped in her tracks. "You see I happen to know where this woman is and we need her disposed of properly. Seeing your work done at the church was impressive so my company knows you can handle this," Jael said. Revy spun around drawing her reapers but Jael pushed her hands behind her back and forced her against the wall. Jael rubbed her body against Revy's seductively. "You know there are ways that I can make you agree to come with me. Ways I really don't want to use on you. So I hope I can trust you to make the right decision," Jael said as she got close to her face. "If you trust me a little bit you will get everything you wanted. Something to satisfy your hunger for," she let out a sexual moan as she rubbed her body on Revy's "revenge," she said.

Revy gave some thought to what Jael was offering. She knew she couldn't trust her but what other option did she have? "So do we have a deal?" Jael asked. "Where is this bitch you want dead?" Revy replied. Jael cackled a bit and released Revy slowly. Revy took her hands off the reapers and followed Jael to her car out front. Jael opened the trunk of the car and a pulled out a few folders on the woman she was after as well. Her name is Michelle Patterson, Liaison of International and Foreign Affairs. A newly formed branch of the CIA that gives her reign of all oversight dealing with any type of terrorism overseas," Jael said. "This is where she has established herself at," Jael said handing her the next folder. Revy laughed and thought the idea was crazy. "You can't be fucking serious, how the hell am I suppose to do this?" Revy asked. "Don't worry you won't be alone when you go through with this. There will be plenty of others on the this little ride of ours," Jael said. Revy just shook her head and looked at the picture again. "Shit," she said frowning at the picture of the Dreadnaught.

[Ending Credits, UVERworld - Rush]

[Next on Black Lagoon]

Jael was new to Roanapur but made sure that her first encounter with Revy was a memorable one. As Revy agreed to help Jael plan Michelle's assassination. They begin to realize that assaulting the Dreadnaught is going to be a one way trip. The LOA plan deepens when they start recruiting more of the locals to take part in the attack on the Dreadnaught. As the plans begin Eda makes her way to the church to see first hand that her decisions have repercussions that affect everyone.

[Next time on Black Lagoon, episode 2: Loose Lips Sink Ships]

[**Authors Note**]

Ok so, the first or 13th episode of Black Lagoon: The Fourth Onslaught is done. I'm going to try to make shorter episodes so everyone can get through them quicker. I know that the last season I made was pretty damn long for a chapter. People have lives and the last thing I want them to do is read another paper that's 40 pages long, hell I wouldn't even read something like that on my free time. Hmmm I guess that explains why I'm still on my 6th year at a junior college =P

So shorter episodes. Umm the fight scene with Jael and the locals. I was going for a similar fight scene from IP Man starring Donnie Yen, and something along the lines of The Protector starring Tony Jaa. I killed of Yolanda so I make Eda's story progress even more.

Lastly here are the songs that helped me write this episode...

- Suddenly by **Gackt**

- Ghost by **Gackt**

- Tightrope by **D**

- Aroma by **AN Cafe**

- 瞬間センチメンタル by **SCANDAL**

- Berretta by **Gazette**

- Anti pop by **Gazette**

- Future in my Hands by** Rin Oikawa and Aimee B**

- Lucile by **Little Richard**

Ok, that's about it. Hope you all like it and subscribe to my stories and comment! ^^


End file.
